Scars
by Yami-Red-Uchiha
Summary: Naruto has noticed that there is a giant fissure in his relationship with a certain raven-haired Uchiha. NaruSasu but it will become Naruto and Gaara in later chapters. Not my usual style of writing. Random updates.


This is a very short one shot that I had to get out because this past week sucked some major $$. I may or may not add to this, if I do, it'll be sporadic and whenever I'm listening to Papa Roach. The song that I was listening to that inspired this is called Scars by Papa Roach and it's the title of this story, obviously.

Disclaimer: Have you ever seen a Gaara and Sesshomaru lemon? If you haven't then you've got your answer, but if you so happen to have seen one, pm me, I want to see it. Lol

'How do I say that we are over? For the past week, we've been growing too far apart too fast. I've noticed this, Sai's seen this, Sakura has, hell, even Kakashi-sensei has. Did you notice this too or are you just not willing to acknowledge the fact that there is a divide as big as the world is round? For Kami's sake, we've been together since you killed your brother! And that was three years ago. We've been through so much, Sasuke, too much for this to happen. But I don't think we can avoid it anymore. We are on the same team, we have been for the past seven years, and we can't get away from each other. It's not really possible. I get why things have been the way they are, but you're letting them separate us. It isn't fair to you, to me, or to this relationship we have! I'm tired of trying to keep this going, Sasuke. 'I walk the line, leave it all behind. I've been waiting forever, let's go back in time when I could read your mind. Still, I've been waiting.' (1) I'm done waiting, Sasuke. I'm sorry, but no more. I'll talk to Tsunade-sama about transferring me to a different team so that we don't have to see each other too often anymore. We have too much history together for me to stay on Team Kakashi. Soon though, we should get our jounin ranks once we are deemed worthy of the title, so that's something for you to look forward to.

I guess the best way to say that we are through, is to just say it instead of beating around the bush. Sasuke, we're done. I'm sorry, but I'm no longer a safety net, no longer a cushion. 'I tried to be perfect, tried to be honest. Tried to be everything that you ever wanted. I tried to be stronger, tried to be smarter. Tried to be everything but you.' (1)'

I leave this note in one of his packs, knowing that what I'm doing is cowardly, but the only way I can do this without seeing his tears or him seeing mine. I also leave a small pack of my favorite dango with him, a parting gift from me. I leave the room we used to share when we were here. It's a tiny apartment, but it worked. I go to the Hokage Tower to speak to Tsunade-sama, asking for a transfer. I know that there's a high possibility that it'll be turned down but I have to try. Ever since Jiji died, things have really changed seven years ago. Konoha is no longer the same, Jiji kept everyone from attacking me, he kept the village going and kept it as safe as he could for us. Now, the villagers don't bother me because I'm a 'trained shinobi' and I can 'turn against them in the blink of an eye' and we are constantly getting attacked. Not that Tsunade-sama is doing nothing to try and keep the village just as safe as her predecessor, it's just been hell since the attack that had killed Jiji.

I climb up the steps that lead to the front entrance, check in, leave all my weapons with the Wolf ANBU security and go up the ten flights of stairs to visit our leader. It's troublesome, how many flights there are, but the first Hokage wanted this many. Why, no one knows, but no one's changed it either. It takes me three minutes to clear the ten annoying flights and I'm knocking on the door that leads to Tsunade's office. She answers, calling me in and offering me some sake, which I turn down. I stay standing because she hasn't offered me a seat yet. She pours herself a tumbler of sake before motioning me to have a seat. I wait until she takes a drink of her alcohol before I start.

"Lady Tsunade, I wish to change teams." I have grown up after Sasuke killed his brother, Itachi. I started greeting people with proper honorifics, stopped being so loud mouthed; I even stopped being so damned difficult with some people. And this still continues to shock the Hokage. She places her glass on the desk that separates us before she looks at me with a steady gaze, assessing what I had spoken before speaking.

"Naruto-kun, why do you wish to exchange Team Kakashi for another team? Your team is very successful, the envy of all Konoha and Suna." She doesn't know, does she? Oh, right, I just broke up with Sasuke today.

"My scars remind me that the past is real. I tear my heart open just to feel. (2) It's too hard to stay in a team with an ex. There's too much of a past, we wouldn't function as a team like we were able to. It's too hard, too distracting, and that will end up killing the team, literally, and I don't want that to weigh on my conscious for the rest of my life. Team Kakashi will be able to adjust with a new team member in my place." I answered her. She knew of my relationship with Sasuke, she thought that we would make it through anything and everything; we had her full support. Now it seems we proved her wrong. Watching my leader, I see that she moved so that she was leaning back and her fingertips meeting together and her chin resting lightly on them and she was looking at me, again assessing what I said.

"You and Sasuke-san didn't make it then, I'm taking it." I nodded my head, letting her know that it was what I had said. "If I were to grant your request, what team would you want to be placed on? Or, I can make you jounin now so that you have no need to disrupt another team." It was now my turn to assess what she just said. I can either join another team or become a jounin myself, that's what she said, right? I sat there, looking at her while she looks at me and drinking her sake for about five minutes before giving her my answer.

"How do I become a jounin?"

These are lyrics from _Everything You Ever Wanted_ by Hawk Nelson and (2) are lyrics from _Scars_ by Papa Roach.

I needed to get this out, I wanted to do something slightly similar, but decided not to. The Hokage would've been my mother, Kakashi's Team would've been my fiance, myself, and friends. It's been a very messed up week.


End file.
